Love You, Forever
by Wisdoms Daughter6
Summary: If you walk a ways into the forest there is a tree with the initials, CB SB, carved into it. Charles Beckendorf wanted to make sure that everyone knew he loved her forever and always. For 2014 PJO Shipweeks


"Come on Silena. Just a little farther." Charles Beckendorf called out to his date. It was the annual Fourth of July firework show and he had the prettiest girl all the himself. Surprisingly she actually agreed to go with him.

"Charlie we have been walking for a while. There have been some good spots back there, and the fireworks are going to start soon!" she complained staggering behind him with her wedges in her hand.

He laughed grabbing her free hand and helping her up the hill. "Well you were the one who agreed to let me choose the spot. We have to sit in the perfect one, but don't worry here we are." Silena gasped as she saw the view in front of her. Beckendorf had led her down the beach and up a small hill to a secluded area with a view of the whole lake.

"Oh Charlie this is perfect!" she shrieked throwing her arms around him for a hug.

"N-no problem. Now have a seat Miss Beauregard," Beckendorf said releasing her and putting a blanket down for them to sit on. Silena took a seat and he sat next to her as the fireworks started.

* * *

His date was stunning she had her camp shirt tucked into black skirt with black sneakers to match, nothing fancy but still perfect to him. "You look beautiful," he said taking her hand.

"Well you don't look so bad yourself. So what are we going to do?" Silena teased, squeezing his hand.

"Oh just a little boat ride around the lake. Is that alright?" he asked leading her to the dock.

"Sounds perfect." Beckendorf rowed them both across the lake, Silena humming along to the radio he brought with them. No longer seeing shore he stopped rowing. The sea breeze blew her black hair around her head letting him easily see her bright blue eyes. Her gaze stopped on him staring at her.

"What is it Charlie?"

"Nothing, you… you're just so beautiful," Beckendorf said dropping his gaze to the water below them. Silena said nothing, as her ears turned red, staring at the boy in front of her. Reaching out she put her hand on top of his flashing him a bright smile to show her thanks. He quickly rowed them back to the dock and escorted her back to her cabin. The date was short but he did get a goodbye kiss on the cheek from her before he left.

* * *

"Really Beckendorf its been 2 months already," Nyssa said jumping to sit on his work table so Beckendorf would have no choice but to talk.

"I know Nyssa. I just don't think it's time for a real relationship," he sighed putting his tools down and looking up at his sister.

"You like her, I know she likes you, what's the big deal? Go for it, man up and ask her to be your girlfriend!"

He gave her a questioning look, "It isn't that easy."

"Sure it is, just go up and be all 'Oh Silena, my love, my heart aches to be with you. Will you be my girlfriend?'" Nyssa exclaimed dramatically. Beckendorf cracked a smile at her performance and shoved her off his worktable telling her he will think about it.

* * *

Everything seemed like it was moving in slow motion as he stood staring at table 10. The sounds of everyone enjoying the last of their dinner was drowned out by the loud thumping of his heart against his chest. Beckendorf was going to do it, he was going to ask the girl he likes to be his girlfriend. It shouldn't be this hard though. It's not like they don't talk, he has been taking her on dates for a few months now. Taking a step forward he froze and turned around back to his table. Nevermind, it's too soon he couldn't' ask her. Before he could sit down at table 9 Nyssa shot him a look and mouthed for him to quit being a chicken. He was not a chicken… but if his younger sister was saying it maybe he was. Slowly he walked back toward the other table. Silena stopped her conversation with one of her sisters as she noticed him. No turning back now. He tried speaking but the words were lodged in his throat. Sweat was coming out onto his palms and he nervously wiped them on his pants.

'_Be confident, just ask her,' _a voice said in his head.

"S-silena can I ask you something?" he swallowed.

"Sure Charlie. Are you okay?" she said curiously.

"Fine, can we… can we go somewhere private?" She nodded her head getting up from her table to go with him. They walked away and he could hear her siblings giggling to themselves. Beckendorf guided her to the woods, he wanted to be as far away from anyone as possible in case he made a fool of himself and got rejected. Stopping in a cleared off area he turned towards her taking a deep breathe.

"Go ahead, it's okay. What do you want to ask?" she coaxed him soothingly.

Melting into her soft gaze he found his voice. "Silena Beauregard, will you be my girlfriend?" Silena's smile lit up her face as she nodded and leaned into him, her lips brushing his. His heart stopped, his mind went fuzzy, but his instincts took over. Some how his eyes closed and his hands wrapped around her waist pulling her closer. She didn't object, for her arms wrapped around his neck and she stood on her tiptoes to be taller. Beckendorf couldn't remember anything after that, he just knew when he came into reality, he was on his bunk and Nyssa was laughing at him saying he had lipstick all over his face.

* * *

"What's that!" Silena yelled to be heard over all the noise in the workshop.

"Huh? Oh hey babe," Beckendorf looked up at his girlfriend.

"Hi, now what are you doing?" She asked peering over him into the fire.

"Just fixing some special arrows for the Apollo cabin."

"Are you almost done?"

"Yea I actually just finished," he replied turning the fire down and putting the last of the arrows in water to cool, "Why?"

"No reason. Do you maybe want to go somewhere more…private," she pursed her lips, a knowing gleam in her eyes.

He smirked at her as he took her hand and they left the workshop, "Sure."

* * *

Steamed formed in the room as the burner was opened. Fanning the air around himself, Beckendorf pulled out his creation to see if it was ready. He had been working on the making of it for 4 hours now, it had to be just right. His sister walked around him trying to catch a glimpse of what was coming out of the burner. She leaned in to see clearer before a hand wrapped around her arm and was pulled back.

"Careful Nyssa it's hot!" giving her a stern look before dipping it in water.

"Well I want to see what it is!" Nyssa said crosses her arms and standing behind him, "Is it finished? You haven't even said what it's for!" He sighed rubbing his forehead trying to think what to say to his sisters thousand questions.

"Alright I'll tell you. It's for Silena, for our anniversary tomorrow. I made her a charm for the bracelet she always wears."

"That's so sweet Beckendorf! Is it really your one year anniversary tomorrow?" she said leaning back while he put the charm on the table beside them.

"Yea it is. One perfect year." Wiping the sweat off his face he admires his handy work.

"A bolt? It took you four hours to make a charm bolt! Also, why is it a bolt?"

"It's to symbolize me, I am the bolt. You know son of Hephaestus." Nyssa rolled her eyes and walked out of the workshop to leave her brother to finish his present.

* * *

"Happy Anniversary gorgeous," he kissed her in greeting.

"Happy Anniversary Charlie," shining a dazzling smile at him after their kiss.

"I got you something, well made it, but still here." Beckendorf handed her a small black box. She gave him a curious look as she moved aside the tissue paper to see her gift.

"Gods Charlie, its beautiful! Thank you."

"Glad you like it. The bolt symbolizes me, I thought you could put it on your charm bracelet. That way you always have a part of me around," he smiled sheepishly at her. Silena kissed his cheek before putting the delicate charm on her bracelet.

* * *

Wind ruffled the leaves of the tree the couple was sitting under. He held her tight, with his back up against the tree, whispering to her softly and stroking her hair. Beckendorf had been told his assignment for the war was to be carried through the next day, and Silena was scared for him.

"It's okay Sil. Me and Percy are going to get in and out before the ship blows, everything is going to be fine."

"But how do you know Charlie, what if you-" she hiccuped and buried her face in his shirt not wanting to finish her sentence.

"No, no don't think like that, besides you have a piece of me remember. The charm." he said quietly in her ear. She nodded in reply looking up at him and sniffling. Beckendorf wiped away her tears and told her not to cry.

"Can we just, talk about happy stuff?" she asked.

"Of course," he sat up and pulled a pocket knife from his jeans, "Look Silena, you mean the world to me and right now I am going to make sure everyone else can see it too."

"What are you doing?" To answer her question he put the knife to the tree and carved two things.

_CB+SB_ and a heart surrounding it. Silena's tears had started again as he carved into the wood.

"I love you Silena Beauregard. Forever until the end of time I love you," Looking into her eyes he put his hand to her neck and pulled her into a slow soft kiss.

* * *

The crew ran around the deck yelling orders or taking them. Some fell as the boat lurched. Charles Beckendorf stood on the main area of the ship fighting off some monsters.

"Go Percy!" he yelled swinging his sword again.

"No! Not without you!" Beckendorf killed another monster before pulling a remote out of his pocket and turning toward his friend.

"Beckendorf NO!" Percy yelled, wide eyed. He pushed the button and could see Percy running toward the side of the ship. The bombs went off and the greek fire was released. Beckendorf swung his sword at some monsters as he moved toward the ships edge. He tried to move close enough to the edge of the boat to jump off, but it was too late: the fire engulfed everything and he was thrown to the ground. He was going to die, his hand in his pocket he clung onto the picture of Silena.

_I'm sorry Silena_, he thought tears brimming his vision, _Forever, I love you._ His world went dark.

* * *

**A short story for Beckendorf and Silena ship week. Hope you enjoyed.**

**-WD**


End file.
